Energy from a turbine is converted into a form suitable for collection of energy from multiple turbines. This is preferably done cost-effectively, safely, and with few system failures.
US20110049994A1 describes a wind farm with DC collection, in which the power conversion chain in the tower includes a generator and a modular multi-level (MMC) rectifier with unipolar modules. U.S. Pat. No. 8,174,138 B2 and WO2011055175A1 describe a wind generator-rectifier setup with rectifier modules stacked on the DC side. US20100133901A1 describes a power delivery system with identical stacked modular converters at either end of a DC transmission line. U.S. Pat. No. 8,018,083 B2 describes a wind generator-rectifier setup with a matrix converter, step-up transformer and rectifier feeding a high voltage DC collection grid. U.S. Pat. No. 7,324,359 B2 describes a wind generator-rectifier setup with a multi-winding step-up transformer feeding two-level rectifier modules stacked on the DC side. WO2012041380A1 describes an MMC rectifier with both unipolar modules which produce unipolar voltages and bipolar modules which produce bipolar voltages, for enabling fault handling capabilities. WO2012048743A1 describes cluster platform based solutions with a reduced number of components in the wind tower.